


Delicate Seduction

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From a picture prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Seduction

Darcey had been all too aware that, much as Katie and John may kiss or caress her, they had always been slightly nervous about the idea of actively choosing to romance and woo her, although they had done both things, they had been scared that they might upset her in some way. Now though, she was determined to convince them that she was not so delicate they needed to be afraid of hurting her. She wanted them to love her, properly love her. Not just with hearts, but with hands and lips and in body as well as in soul. 

She had, deliberately, chosen to wear a simple, but tightly fitting, robe, under which she wore only a simple red set of underwear, a delicate lace over a soft silk. She had smiled to herself as she checked herself over one last time before doing up her robe, stroking it flat before moving to join John in the kitchen, knowing full well he would avoid touching her for as long as possible, as he often did with Katie, but she would be able to tease him a little. He had been focused when she entered the room, moving to kiss his cheek teasingly and stroking a hand down his arm before moving away, giving him just long enough to notice she was, very much, under-dressed for anything beyond the bedroom. Katie, who had been leaning against the wall had smiled slightly, moving closer as Darcey approached, her touch light as she pushed hair out of Darcey's eyes, noting the smile she recieved in return. 

"Someone has plans..."

"You'll find out soon enough..."

Katie had smiled, moving to kiss her gently. 

"Should we keep cooking then?"

"Mmm, for now..."

Darcey had smiled as she moved away, moving all too teasingly. 

Dinner eaten it was all too easy for her to move away, noting that whilst Katie tidied the kitchen and John moved to tidy the table, neither was too focused. 

She had, almost naturally, moved to settle on the bed. By the time they joined her it was clear that neither Katie or John was able to wait too long, John had moved naturally to undress his wife, smiling as he kissed her, then undressing himself even as Katie moved to join Darcey on the bed, slowly but surely peeling away the robe, her touch light against Darcey's stomach before she moved to cup and caress Darcey's breasts through her bra, aware of John watching them both even as Katie moved to kiss Darcey. He moved to join them only when Katie had fully undressed Darcey, moving to kiss her again and cupping and caressing Darcey's breasts, focused very much on her. Darcey, who had been hoping for both of them to focus on her, was not to be disappointed. Katie had moved over a little, pulling Darcey with her, John settling at her back, the two of them very much focused on Darcey. It had been all too easy for John and Katie to choose a position in which they could both have almost full access to Darcey. Katie, who knew instantly that John would much rather have focused on the upper part of Darcey, still aware of just how delicate Darcey could be and knowing exactly how well Katie could pleasure both herself and Darcey. After a few moments it had been John who was cupping, caressing, fondling and teasing Darcey's breasts, pressing soft kisses to Darcey's shoulder even as Katie trailed a layer of soft, tender but passionate kisses down Darcey's body from her neck lower, stopping only when Darcey shifted position, letting her legs fall fully open. Katie had been all too aware just how much they were teasing Darcey, not wanting to wait too long before giving Darcey at least a little payoff for her patience. She had known just as she moved to settle her hands on Darcey's hips, keeping her from moving too far, that Darcey would probably not let them get away with only the one time, not that she much minded as the softly delicate scent of Darcey and her, always favored, rose perfume, was almost an aphrodisiac to her. She had waited a little for John to signal that he was fairly sure that Darcey was ready. She had smiled, making sure to keep eye-contact with Darcey even as she dipped to suckle lightly on Darcey's clit, staying focused on her even as she moved to tease at her, waiting until Darcey arched at least a little before giving herself a chance to taste Darcey, smiling at the low mewl and fairly obvious writhing that was her responce. She stayed focused on getting that exact reaction again, although, after a while it was clear that, much as Darcey was enjoying being focused on, she needed a little more than just lips and tongue at this exact point in time. It had been easy for her to run a hand down Darcey's hip and over her inner thigh, lightly teasing at Darcey's clit again with her lips and tongue even as she moved to push two, long and incredibly well practiced, fingers into Darcey, noting that now it wasn't so much a mewl that was her responce but a full moan, almost a pleading sound. John had not yet let up on her and soon enough Darcey did indeed come completely apart under their attentions. 

Katie had smiled, moving to kiss Darcey softly. 

"You... should just ask... little minx."

"Oh sure... _'Hey guys, fuck me...'_... really cute..."

"Or maybe just ask us to love you... physically?"

John's voice is lightly teasing. 

"We won't refuse darling."


End file.
